


in your arms

by smallbeans



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbeans/pseuds/smallbeans
Summary: After a tough case, Derek is tired and he can see Spencer is too. It's just too irresistible not to cuddle on the jet home.





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have watched the entire of Criminal Minds season 1 and 2 in four days and have created a unhealthy and sudden obsession with Moreid.

Derek lets out a deep, heavy sigh as he rubs both of his hands down his face. He's glad the case is finished, solved and dusted. It had been a rough one - a child murdering ring. The team had taken the situation hard, and it had taken them a long time to catch the unsub, all the while more child deaths kept popping up across the small town just outside of New York. But now, they were finished, and the unsub was on his way to a life sentence in a metal box.

Derek looks up and lets his eyes guide over the room. His eyes catch his fellow skinny colleague, who stifled a yawn and tried to hide it behind a raised hand.

A small, tired smile tugs at the corners of Derek's lips. "Hey, Pretty boy," he says, and Spencer looks up with sunken but big eyes. "Just a few more minutes, then we go back home."

Spencer nods, running a hand through his hair. It's grown out over the last few cases, becoming slightly more shaggier and longer to the point that it has a slight wave to it and he can tuck it behind his ears again. Derek likes it, and he suddenly realised how touchable Spencer's hair looks when it's untamed and unruly.

They go back to clearing the desks and boards of the room they had been lent by the police department during the case. It's another hour, despite all six of them clearing, for the room to be empty and the team to leave. They get to the jet, all letting out tired sighs as they clamber aboard and take their seats.

Spencer drops down on the couch against the wall of the jet. Derek watches him take out his book, pulling his legs up onto the couch and crossing them like a small child. He takes a seat beside the younger agent, eyeing the purple half moons underneath his eyes that were running over the pages.

Derek wonders if Spencer is still suffering from the nightmares. It isn't unusual to see Spencer with tired eyes, the young agent proving himself to be a night owl on more than one occasion. But there's a fine difference with not being able to sleep and being afraid to sleep.

Spencer looks up from his book when Derek slouches down next to him, flashing Derek a small, twitching smile. Derek returns it, feeling the corners of a genuine, relieved smile split across his face.

They set off, and quickly the agents around them begin to settle, dropping off one by one into a restful slumber. Derek keeps his eyes trained on Spencer before him, watching with a lazy gaze how the kids eyes continue to droop, shoulders slocuhing inward.

"Hey, Pretty boy," Derek begins, catching Spencer's attention so the kid looks up. "Why don't you get some sleep while we're still on the way. You look tired."

After a long moment of what looks like serious contemplating, Spencer nods lethargically. He puts his book down, placing it carefully on the top of his messenger bag. He curls up, pulling his knees to his chest and tilting his head back against the cushion of the couch. He falls asleep quickly, and Derek can see when he finally drops off minutes later, evidently as exhausted as he looks.

Derek closes his eyes too, hiking up his headphones over his ears. He relaxes back into the pillows, but before he can lull into the abyss of rest, a small weight drops on his shoulder.

He opens his eyes a fraction, small slits, to find wisps of light brown hair tickling his cheek. Spencer is using him as a pillow.

A soft chuckle escapes the older agent, bubbling out of him with a small shake of his chest. The movement of his shoulders does nothing to wake or disturb Spencer, so Derek decides to move him completely.

He shifts a bit, making himself more slouched into the sofa cushions before he gently pulled Spencer off his shoulder and rested his head against his chest, back against his thigh and arm curled around the skinny waist. Unconsciously, Spencer nuzzles into Derek's chest before settling completely, and Derek's face breaks out into a splitting smile.

It doesn't take long for Derek to fall asleep properly this time, warm with Spencer snuggled into his chest.

*****

A soft shake of his shoulder wakes Derek. He blinks his eyes open, using a free hand to knock off his headphones. JJ is standing above him, looking tired but far more awake than Derek feels.

"We just landed," she tells him. Her eyes snap down for a moment, and when she looks back up at him, theres a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Can you wake Spence too?"

Derek gives her a nod, and JJ flashes him a warm smile before she turns and exits the empty jet. Derek looks down at his chest, finding Spencer curled into him like a small child. He rubs his thumb over the prominent bone of Spencer's hip, smiling at the sight of Spencer pressed against his chest, stick-thin arms tucked between his stomach and Derek's hip. 

"Hey, Pretty boy," Derek murmurs, voice still deep with sleep. He shifts so he can move his hand on Spencer's hip to stroke his forehead, pushing the soft strands of hair back from his closed eyes. "Time to wake up, Kid."

He gives Spencer a gentle shake, and the younger agent rouses from sleep almost instantly, blinking owlishly, nose crinkling as sleep disperses. 

"Mmm," he hums, licking his lips as he shifts against Derek. "What's happening?"

"We landed," Derek replies. "We should get off the plane."

With a lethargic nod, Spencer sits up, apparently oblivious to the fact that he had been sleeping in Derek's lap moments ago.

"How'd you sleep?" Derek asks, distracting him from the loss of weight in his arms.

"Okay," Spencer mumbles, yawning. "Still need some more, though, but I think I'm too tired to drive home."

The idea plots in Derek's mind before he's fully registered Spencer's words. The idea blurts out of his mouth like word vomit.

"Sleep at mine," Derek offers. "It's closer," he adds, "and I'm sure I'm awake enough to drive."

Spencer seems to have a hint of surprise flutter across his face, but it's gone a moment later, replaced by a sleepy, soft smile. "That'd be nice. Thank you."

Later, after the silence but peaceful drive home, the pair barely make it to the bedroom before they collapse in the bed. Both still exhausted, the fall asleep in their day clothes, wrapped in each others arms. Spencer is tucked against Derek's chest again, feet tangled at the bottom of the bed like rose vines.

 

_— fin._

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
